sister fun
by digi next gen
Summary: yuki,yuna,yuta,yumiko,yuka,yuzuki are now sister that are living together this might not go as i need it to be so hold on!


**this is my new best 16 shots!-me**

**really 16 i thought it was 1 shot-yuka**

**man something wrong-yuna**

**we're going to sisters! yay!-yuzuki**

**heck yeah!-yuki**

**she does not own yugioh arc only her ocs-yuta**

* * *

yumiko-15 first eldest

yuta-15 second eldest

yuka-15 third eldest

yuna-14 older youngest

yuzuki-14 mid youngest

yuki-14 youngest

* * *

in the yu-girls house 7:15 am...

"yuzuki get your snake out of here!"yuna yelled. yuki woke up with a start with that it's very hard in the morning for that."yeesh can they wake me up later"yuki muttered while looking at her duel disk. yuki wore a pink nightshirt with a red big nightpants and really she don't wear socks to bed,so she changed into her normal clothes,and she slid down the pole to see her other sisters chilling while yuzuki and yuna arguing for the 36th time.

"morning little sister."

"morning yuka."yuki said."okay what did yuna and yuzuki argue about this time?"yuki asked very annoyed."well what happened is about yuzuki pet cobra 'conroy',he was in the bathroom for the 6th time and yuna freaked out because she was in a hurry for her turbo duel against yugo and yuna plus she is a bad driver."yuta said.

"hey i'm not a bad driver!"yuna yelled."hey what time is it?"yumiko asked."well it's about 7:21 am"yuka said. yuka was on her laptop like crazy always talking to playmaker or doing online net duels."oh i gotta go see ya!"yuna yelled while going to all heard an engine start and screech then the a sound of an d-wheel moving at high speed "she's in a pretty good mood want to get some breakfast yuki?"yumiko asked.

"yeah why not."yuki said a little tired."well let's go yuta,yuka,yuzuki you three coming?"yumiko asked."i can't go because some guy asked to duel me."yuta said. everyone knows the warning not to duel this girl for one reason she's very crazy in duels and she'll scare the heck out the guy with her ace.

"shoot! my freaking computer just overheated!"yuka yelled. she was about to punch it until yumiko put her hand on her shoulder."just come with us till your settled enough then try one of the public computers or your duel disk."yumiko said sweatdropping. there was reason that she didn't want yuka to punch that computer so that she pay for another one and she's not spending her money on that she already bought about 12 new laptops for her,yuka breaks them in a week or 6 depends on how much time before the computer overheats.

one little awkward walk later... 8:03 am

"finally we arrive i felt aura around us a little too awkward."yuzuki said. they made to the place where they hang out it was a food truck with free wifi and it was the first time that yuka went to this place."woah this place is awesome and its outside i guess i should stay outside a little longer."yuka said. they saw the guys with blue hair and pink hightlights he was wearing a cooking vest under his den city highschool clothes he had teal color eyes.

"hey yusaku how ya doing?"yumiko asked."its good i'm just waiting for a message from code crack."yusaku said. yuka checked her duel disk then send a message to playmaker."hm?"yusaku said when he heard his duel disk ping. he read it then in shock the person he's chatting to is here so he quickly typed a message to her."what?!"yuka yelled. everyone looked at her to confused."he's here! playmaker!"yuka said. now everyone was sweatdropping that was not good idea to let yuka come out of the house only if she wanted to come out."firewall dragon nerd!"someone teased.

"who the heck call me nerd!?"yuka asked very ticked off with the tick mark. nobody never seen yuka so ticked it was the first time anyway."i did!"a male voice said. when they looked it was shingo sawatari the pain in the butt kid to the girls."hey if you call nerd again i'll swear to hack into you profile tonight."yuka said. everyone just felt the air get a little colder around them everyone took two steps away from yuka because aura around her is darker even if they can see they can fell it cold to them.

"hey guys! look! its yuna!"yuta said looking at the park t.v. they all saw yuna driving with speedwing with 2400 life points vs yugo with clearwing with 3000 life points.


End file.
